Space"
by Kacy1
Summary: After sleeping together. Liz feels used and asks Zander for Space. Zander is on the mission to prove he is not using her. While others are trying to stop them.
1. Default Chapter

****

"Space"

(The day after Zander and Liz slept together and their fight of Zander using Liz) (At Kelly's)

Liz: Okay I'll get that for you

(Zander walks in and goes up to the counter where Liz is)

Liz: What can I get you?

Zander: A minute with you

Liz: Zander I'm working

Zander: I know but can't you get Courtney to cover for you for ten minutes...

Liz: Fine! Courtney? Can you keep tabs for me for ten minutes

Courtney: For him?

Liz: I don't comment on your personal life. But yeah.

Courtney: Okay, ten minutes

Liz: Okay

(They sit at a back table) 

Liz: So?

Zander: Last night was amazing. I just want you to know that

Liz: You've told me that and you've told Jason

Zander: I'm sorry about that I really am

Liz: I would love to believe that. But you made it painfully obvious that you wanted throw whatever we shared last night in Jason's face

Zander: I swear to you that it wasn't like that. Believe me when I say Jason was never in my mind last night

Liz(laughs): good (slight disbelieve in her eyes)

Zander: It's true, you'll believe me

Liz: I have to get back to work

Zander: Okay, I'll see you tonight

Liz: in your dreams

(In the studio Liz is painting while someone knocks on the door)

Liz: Zander I said no.

(she opens to the door to find Jason)

Liz: Oh, it's you

Jason: If he's bothering you...

Liz: Oh no he's not

Jason: Because if he is I'll take care of it

Liz: Don't be silly Jason. Just leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. Please

Jason: okay

Liz: So?

Jason: So?

Liz: Jason you don't just come around to make small talk. Why did you come here?

Jason: You...(his cell phone rings) sorry. Hello

Carly: Jason can you come over here quickly

Jason: Yeah I'll be right over

Carly: Thanks (hangs up)

Liz: Another mission?

Jason: Carly

Liz (smiles): Another mission in itself

Jason: I do have to talk to you so I'll be back sometime.

Liz: Bye (Jason leaves, Liz shuts the door)

Liz: Always to the rescue for Carly. Carly!


	2. Chapter two

(Slow day at Kelly's so Courtney and Liz are talking by the counter one on either side)

Liz: It just blows my mind that your married

Courtney: Very happily

Liz: I want that, happily married sounds good for me

Courtney: You'll have it

Liz: I'll have to find a guy first

Courtney: Are you serious?

Liz: What other way can I do it?

Courtney: All you have to pick, Lucky, Zander or Jason? They all are in love with you

Liz: No they don't

Courtney: At least one comes here everyday to talk to you. Zander yesterday. Jason the day before

Liz: That's not fair Jason eats here everyday.

Courtney: Okay let me analyze this if you don't mind

Liz: No that's fine

Courtney: Alright. Lucky you dated for years and you loved him. Jason is your protector and savior. But what I don't get is where does Zander fit? You already have a bodyguard why do you need two?

Liz: I'm going to tell you why that's all wrong. Lucky has Sarah who is my sister, they both betrayed me. Jason has Carly who he runs to whenever she "needs" him.

Courtney: What about Zander?

Liz: He's just Zander. He loved my best friend. Oh my God! (she puts her head in her hands) I'm a horrible friend!

Courtney: Why? Your just friends...right?

(Liz looks at her telling her no with her eyes)

Courtney: Oh...

Liz: See! I'm so stupid!

(Later that day in the Studio someone is knocking at the door)

Zander: Hey

Liz(depressed): Hi

Zander: What's wrong?

Liz: Oh nothing except I'm about the worst friend in the whole entire world

Zander: What? To who?

Liz: To who? Oh just to Emily, my best friend. Who just so happened to love you. And I slept with you

Zander: Emily and I were over way before we started. 

Liz: That's the thing though I should have known what I was doing was wrong.

Zander: It's not wrong. Call up Emily if you have to.

Liz:(sarcastic): Yeah I think that's a great idea. I'll just call up chat about Port Charles and everyone than I'll casually mention that I slept with her ex-boyfriend. I'll be right on top of that one.

Zander: What can I do to prove that it is okay

Liz: Just let me think about it okay, just for a couple weeks


	3. Chapter three

(Liz is laying on the couch in her studio when someone is knocking on her door)

(She opens the door thinking it's probably Zander not obeying the space she asked for, but it was Jason)

Liz: Hi

Jason: Is anyone here?

Liz: If by anyone you mean Zander then no. So did you come here for that talk?

Jason: Yeah actually I did.

Liz: Do you want to sit down?

(They sit on the couch. Jason has his hands clenched together at his chin)

Jason: Elizabeth I don't think you understand what this guy is capable of

Liz(mad): So now Zander is worse than you? This is unbelievable

Jason: Elizabeth, he doesn't think before he acts

Liz: Oh and you think about your morals and think of all the repercussions before you do things?

Jason: He's dangerous

Liz: Your dangerous. How many times have I been put in danger because of what you do. I love you Jase as a friend. Why can't I be friends with both of you?

(Jason's cell phone rings, Liz fakes a smile)

Jason: Hello?

Carly: Jase, I need you

Jason: Carly I'm kind of busy

Carly: I don't care! I need you

Jason: Alright I'll be there (hangs up)

Liz: She always manages it

Jason: Manages what?

Liz: To call at the right time

Jason: Yeah, keep in mind, everything

Liz: I'll put everything in the big picture. Have fun

(At Laura's house. Liz got called to do another sketch because she remembered more details)

Laura: Her eyebrows were less arched and her nose was a little more flared

Liz: Like this?

Laura: Yeah, that's her! Perfect! How much do you want?

Liz: What?

Laura: Money, how much should I pay you? I've been taking up so much of your time

Liz(laughs): Oh no, you don't have to pay me. But the next one will be charged.

Laura: Okay

Liz: Well I've got to be going. (they hug) bye

Laura: Bye

(Liz walks out of the house. While walking down the steps, Lucky is coming up them)

Lucky: Hi. What are you doing here?

Liz: I was just doing a favor for your mother

Lucky: Can we talk?

Liz: I believe that's what we are doing now

Lucky: Yeah I know

Liz: If this is about Sarah, you can just stop now because I really don't want to hear anymore

Lucky: It's not

Liz: What is it then?

Lucky: I just heard from someone that Zander is staying at your place

Liz: Lucky this is hardly an of your business

Lucky: Come on! You are put in danger when you are with those guys.

Liz: This isn't even about Zander is it? It's about Jason. Who you were so afraid I'd leave you for. I guess I was the fool. What would be better right? You sleeping with my own sister. It's genius!

Lucky: Don't you get tired of being kidnapped or fearing for your life?

Liz: No actually, because I know that Zander or Jason will save me. A far cry from what you did, wait never mind I suppose you did save me, from living a lie.

(Liz leaves him standing there)


	4. Chapter four

(Three weeks after Liz told Zander she needed space. someone is knocking)

Liz(huge smile): Hi

Zander: You must have had a good couple of weeks

Liz: Not really. I'm really glad you're here

(she said hugging him)

Zander: missed me that much?

Liz: Actually I did

Zander: I missed you to. I missed the smell of the paint in the morning

Liz(teasingly): You missed the paint more than me?

Zander: Never

(He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him with his other hand at her waist. Her hands are on his face)

Liz: You couldn't imagine the lectures I got about you these past weeks

Zander: I bet I could. But lets not talk about that right now

Liz: You're right

(They kiss rather passionately and peal each other's clothing off. They sleep together yet again) (It's the morning and Zander wakes up first but he just stares at Liz until she wakes up)

Liz: Hey...your up. If you needed to leave you could have just woken me up

Zander: I didn't. I mean I want to stay

Liz: Good. I'm hungry

Zander: So am I. What do you have?

Liz: Nothing. Want to go down to Kelly's?

Zander: Okay (he gets up and puts his clothes on)

(At Kelly's sitting at a table in the front)

Courtney: What do you guys want to eat?

Liz: Pancakes and apple juice

Zander: An omlette

Courtney: It's on it's way. 

(she bends down and whispers in Liz's ear)

Courtney: So maybe that happy thing found you

Liz(laughs): Go get our food

Zander: What was that about?

Liz: Oh Courtney is just crazy

Zander: Must run in the family. Does he always eat here? (He said noticing Jason walking in the door)

Liz: Almost everyday. Generous tipper

Zander: Anything more

Liz: Great friend

Zander: What about the guy that's talking to you right now?

Liz: Eh

Zander: Eh?

Liz: Alright (leans over to kiss him)

Zander: Do you really wand to do this in front of him?

Liz: Yeah (kisses him)


End file.
